


Bleeding Love | Vampire!Drew McIntyre

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [189]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Vampire AU on Drew McIntyre, please❜❜-sinster_phoenix21Pairings: Vampire!Drew McIntyre x Human!ReaderFeaturing: Drew McIntyre, Y/n (Reader), Randy Orton.Summary: Drews past comes back to haunt him.WARNINGS: death, character death, blood, vampirism, supernatural themes.Word Count: 674A/N: Got a Drew McIntyre or WWE request? Send it in.
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [189]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Bleeding Love | Vampire!Drew McIntyre

Drew smiled at as you swung his and your arm. Hands connected. Fingers intertwined. As both of you take a stroll through the park. The cool night air flowing through the air.

“Thank you for tonight, it was amazing. You are amazing.” You praise him. Beaming at him with so much happiness and love that Drew felt himself growing more in love with you.

Drew stopped turning his body to face you. You did the same. Standing in front of each other. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Breathing slowly down a bit. Drew’s eyes gazed down at your lips. Then looked into your eyes again. Lowering his head down towards. Eyes fluttering closed. Lips ghosting over each other.

Just as Drew was about to kiss you, you were ripped away from him. You let out a scream as fangs pierced your neck. a strong grip pinning you to their chest.

“NO.” Drew screamed. Eyes landing on a person from his past, Randy. He felt like his cold dead heart was stuck in his throat. Drew narrowed his eyes at Randy. The sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under his eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them.

“GET OFF OF HER.” Drew commanded. Forcing Randy off of you with such force, it made Randy let go of you, ripping your throat out in the process. Making you gurgle on your blood. Hands going start to the wound on your neck. Cupping it. You looked at Drew in horror. Collapsing to the ground. Drew caught you before you could fall. The metallic smell of your blood invading his nostrils. Feeling his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs.

Drew looked up at Randy. Glaring at him. Letting out a low growl. While you convulsed in Drew’s arms.

Randy smirked at Drew, your blood running down his mouth and onto his chin. He made no effort on wiping it off. feeling pretty proud of himself. The sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under his eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, smiling at Drew, his fangs on his canine teeth and lateral incisors.

“I told you Drew your suffering will never.” He smirked, before disappearing.

“Y/n, stay with me, here.” He cooed. Biting his wrist and shoving it into your mouth. Slightly tipping your head back so it would go down your throat. Tears falling from his eyes. Heartbreaking into pieces. As he heard your heart stop. Staring up at him with a blank expression.

“No.” He cried out. As he looked at you with a pained expression. Cradling the side of your face.

“Wake up.” He pleaded. Tears flowing from eyes more freely. One of his hands slipped away from the side of your face and closed your eyes. Sobs wracked his entire body. As he cradled you closer to him.

Pleading for you to wake up. Crying harder.

Your eyes shot open, as you let out a loud gasp, startling Drew a bit. He looked down at you in shock while you looked up at him in shock.

“Y/n.” He whispered. Making you flinch. Your hand came up to your forehead, rubbing it as you felt your head pound. Noises around you seeming to get louder.

“Don’t be so loud, my head is pounding, not to mention I’m hungry, and my gums ache.” You whined. Getting out of Drews grasp and standing up.

“God, why is everything so loud.” You complained. Rubbing your forehead. Your other hand cupped the wound on your neck, bringing it in front of your eye view. Eyes widening as you saw blood on your hands.

“Is that my blood.” You gasped out. Looking at Drew in shock.

“You’re in transition.” Drew spoke. Looking at you with a pained expression.

“What?” You responded. Giving him a look of astonishment.

“Of becoming a vampire, if you don’t feed you will die again.” Drew spoke, gulping rapidly, tears falling from his eyes, as you looked at him in horror. Breathing heavily, mouth wide in shock….


End file.
